you learn more about each other everyday
by daylight-chan
Summary: Tadashi & Gogo fics/ AU and canon [Alphabet Challenge]
1. Chapter 1

Apartment

The first time he stayed over at her place, he was surprised by the sheer amount of bottles and jars neatly placed on an IKEA utility cart with the wheels at the corner of her bedroom. For being as tough and messy she acts, Gogo had a lot of skincare products. Or just products in general. There was a tall drawer that he was afraid to open.

He picked up the products to examine them. Majority of the products were covered in the Korean language so he couldn't read any of the words.

With a small jar in between his fingers, he asked. "What is this?"

From the other side of the room, Gogo was charging her phone at her bedside. Dressed in an oversized tee and short shorts with her bangs pushed back by a headband, she was adorable. "Eye cream."

"You're twenty-one! Why do you need this?"

She marched over snatched the jar from his hand and placed it on top of the jar of night face cream. "You got with a Korean girl. You should've expected this."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Haven't ya heard about Koreans and their intricate skincare routines? C'mon that's a pretty typical stereotype." She huffed and plot down on the modest full sized bed with her arms crossed. Is she…pouting?

Tadashi knows that Gogo wasn't really that mad. She doesn't like to get too much attention, and she has dedicated herself to a certain persona that anything that wasn't tough and tomboy-ish, she's embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to make fun of you." He walked over to her and sitting across from her, he took her hands into his. "It's just surprising, that's all."

She was still pouting as she looked up at him. God, she was so cute. It has been three months since they started dating and Tadashi always looked forward to seeing the different sides to Gogo.

Gogo rolled her eyes. "What were you expecting?"

Tadashi shrugged. "I don't know. I just didn't think you cared about those things."

"Well, my mother taught me to care for skin early. Like since I was an infant." She said as a matter of fact. "Pretty sure the album has a picture of me covered in lotion."

He perked up. "I need to see those."

Gogo pulled her hands away and rolled her eyes again. She shook her head. "Don't even think about it."

It was his turn to pout. He put on these big puppy eyes that Gogo always fall for. She just can't say no to those stupid eyes. "Aw. I want to see your cute baby pictures. You saw mine."

Gogo thinks back to the first night she was at the Hamadas for dinner as Tadashi's official girlfriend. Aunt Cass showed her the boys' albums and pictures that wasn't the ones hanging on the wall. She remembered one photo of Tadashi at someone's wedding with a huge ketchup stain on his dress pants. Aunt Cass said that Tadashi felt so bad because they borrowed those pants. "I didn't see it. Cass just shoved it in my face and I looked."

"Riiighttt." Tadashi smiled. He knows he'll get to see those pictures soon. He kissed her forehead and leads her to the top of the bed. "Let's just go to bed."

Pulling back the covers, Tadashi tucked her in first before slipping underneath. He pulled her closer to him and while she shook her head, there was an obvious smile on her lips.

Tadashi was close to sleep when Gogo turned around in his arms so she could face him. Suddenly, her hand was on his cheek and rubbing gently. He raised a brow at this weird action. "You could use some face cream though."

Tadashi released a light chuckle before groaning.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'll probably add something more to this. I just needed to get this typed out. Hope you enjoyed! **


	2. Chapter 2

Bikes, Bruises, and Blood

It all started with a super fast biker and an unsuspecting young man walking out of the local corner store who had a habit of getting lost in his mind and forgetting to look while walking. Both of them collided and landed on the cement sidewalk in a pile of body mass. There were some groans and yelling from the female, even with her small frame. There were some scrapes and bruises but other than that, they were fine.

But Tadashi Hamada still found himself at the hospital being observed because he managed to hit his head against the concrete, causing him to knock himself out and require medical assistance. But instead of being worried about his wellbeing, Tadashi was mortified.

"I can't believe this happened." Tadashi sank into the plastic chair. His brother, Hiro, was next to him, typing away on his phone. He was ignoring the mess that was Tadashi as he had a mental breakdown.

Without looking up from his mobile device, Hiro nudged his brother's arm. "What? People bump into each other all the time."

"Not that, you..." Tadashi smacked his arm away from him and looked around to see if anyone was listening. "dummy."

"Ouch, brother," Hiro rolled his eyes. "It happens sometimes."

Tadashi exclaimed. "I don't think a 23 year old male fainting at the sight of blood just...happens!"

"Oh yeah. It was pretty surprsiing to gat that phone call. Aunt Cass is going to freak." Hiro chuckled a bit at the thought of their overbearing but ever so loving aunt having a panic attack while stuffing herself with doughnuts to feed her habit of stress eating. Tadashi was lucky that she was on a business trip.

It happened all in a flash. He was walking out of the store with a bag of snacks because Hiro desperately wanted some gummy bears and Tadashi promised that he would buy some if he actually cleaned his side of the room. Being the softie that he was, Tadashi bought them before seeing the room. Hiro might not even try to clean seriously. Whatever.

_He stepped out of the store when he could hear a yell from his side. Before he could react though, he felt a small mass collide with his. Then he felt the harsh gravel on his back. His back hurt along with his elbows but other than that, he felt fine. _

_He had opened his eyes and looked over to see a young woman, curled in pain (he suspected). Helmet and the bike on the ground gave away that she was the biker that was yelling at him to get out of the way. And that he was the one at fault._

_"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Tadashi said. He quickly got up, ignoring the stinging on his elbows and back. He tried to pick her up but the young woman held her hand out to tell him to stop. He did because he respects women and he wasn't going to touch anyone if they don't want it. _

_"Just," She paused, huffed a bit. "Wait a minute." _

_"Oh! Yeah, of course. Are you okay?" _

_Both of her hands were on the ground, helping her push herself up. If she was in pain, she tried her best to not wince outwardly. "Yeah, hold up. I need to get up." _

_"Yeah, here let me help you." He said, holding his arms out for her to grab onto. She looked at him a bit, probably trying to see if he was a creep or not. She held onto on arm and he pulled her up. __He noticed that she was a bit shorter than her. She looked up at him and despite the scowl, she was quite...cute. "My house is around the corner and we have a first aid kit if you need..." _

_He looked down at her person to see if she had any scrapes or bruising. He bet there was at least a bruise here from the impact. But his eyes trailed to her legs. He suspected that she must've slid onto the ground on her knees, causing her leggings to rip because her pale knee was exposed and it was also bleeding, heavily. _

_His eyes just zone into the scraped knee that was oozing blood. Then everything was black. _

Tadashi just keeps replaying the event in his head over and over again. They told him that he had to stay for an hour just to make sure he was alright to be on his own. They don't suspect that he has a concussion. The nurses also told him that the cute biker girl was the one who brought him to the closest clinic.

Oh my god. He could die right then and there.

He thought he was cute too. Ugh.

"Why are you so worried about?" Hiro asked. "Not like you're going to see the girl again."

Exactly. Now he was never going to live this down, never going to see her again and she's going to remember him as the guy who fainted at the sight of her bloody knee.

Finally the nurses told them that Tadashi could go home. He just wanted to bury himself under the sheet for the rest of the day. But first, he really needed a shower and wash his body.

They walked through the clinic doors, discussing what they should they eat for dinner when they were met with the sight of a woman and a bike. Tadashi stopped in his tracks, staring at her. Hiro peeked from behind his brother before rolling his eyes and started heading over to their house/cafe without Tadashi.

"Hey." She walked over to him.

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Hey...I'm sorry for...uh."

"Passing out on me?" She offered.

"Yes, that." Tadashi winced when the memory came back to him again for the hundredth time. "Sorry. I just don't do well with blood."

"It's fine. It was my fault in the first place."

He shook his head. "What? No, it's my fault. I was in the way."

"I don't think so," She said, in indifference. "Let me make it up to you then." He looked at her like she grew two heads.

"What?"

"I'm asking you if you want to go grab coffee or something," She said. "I shouldn't have been going that fast anyway. So...what do you say?"

"Yeah, sure." Of course! He would love to! But Tadashi had to keep it cool. "I'm Tadashi, by the way." He held his hand out.

She smirked and shook it. "Gogo."

Despite the bruises and bloody mess that happened today, it didn't seem that bad anymore.

* * *

**A/N: I've been trying to challenge myself a bit so this turned into a alphabet challenge. Let's hope that I can finish it...**


End file.
